A FIGHT FOR ETERNAL LOVE
by Yinuh
Summary: Kenshin comes home Kaoru cries, he leaves she cries some more. and the end.


Hey everyone! This is Kazuki1456, and this is my first story.   
  
I hope you like it!  
  
A FIGHT FOR ETERNAL LOVE  
  
CHAPTER 1 THE RETURN  
  
"It is the beginning of winter, everything is beginning to freeze and die." Kouru thought to herself, "just like my heart."   
  
It has been three years since Kenshin has been gone from home, will he ever come back to me. "My love, please hear my plea and return. My heart aches for you ever more as the time goes by. I do not want our child to be fatherless."  
  
Through the years Kenshin was out searching for a way to lift his sorrow of his sins. Everybody worried about him: Ms. Magumi, Senoske, and Yahiko. Kenshin finally thought is a good idea to return home. It was just the beginning of spring, everybody would be happy. Kenshin was right, Ms. Kouru thru a huge party, everybody was there. Kenshin new he was happy at the time, but at the same time he knew something was wrong. Something kept nagging at his mind. That night he sleep peacefully for the first time in years.  
  
CHAPTER 2 THE PARTY  
  
It was the end of spring and the opening of summer. Today was also Ms. Magumi's birthday. Everybody went to her place. On the way, Ms. Kouru wanted to stop by a favorite restaurant of hers. "Kenshin, maybe we should invite that little girl Yahiko likes so much. It would be…nice." For the first time we can all enjoy the time we have together…for the rest of our lives. Never leave…never.   
  
"Hey Ms. Magumi", Kenshin said cheerfully as usual," how have you been?" "Ooh, the usual. Hehehehe! It is so nice to see you again." He has changed. Everybody had a great time at the party. Although some a little too much fun. On the walk home Ms. Kouru mentioned to Kenshin," Hehehehe! That was probably the first time I have seen Yahiko so drunk. Hehehehe!" "Yea, you're right Kouru. Hehe!" Kenshin replied.  
  
CHAPTER 3 THE LETTER  
  
It has been two months…now that Kenshin is back nothing could be more perfect. Kouru was just walking down the street to get the weekly mail. "Hello Mr. Takana (the mail clerk). Do I have any mail?" "Well, let me think… Oh, I remember. There is a letter for Kenshin. I am so happy for you Kouru, Kenshin is finally back. Now you can start a family of your own." He handed the letter to Kouru. As she walked down the street she opened it. It was a letter from the Meji Government. It said:  
  
Dear Mr. Kenshin Himura,   
  
You are to travel to Tokyo as fast as you possibly can. The villagers have   
  
started a massive revolt and have brought Chinese warriors to fight for them. We   
  
need you help stop the rebellion. You will join the Meji army in February in   
  
Nagasaki to move into Tokyo for the attack. You must leave at once.  
  
Kouru dropped the letter and ran home. Kenshin…you mustn't leave again. She burst through the doors and ran to Kenshin tossing her arms around him," Kenshin… please don't leave me again. I have waited so long for you to come back to me, and now you have. If you leave now…I don't know if my heart can take it." Kenshin just manages to get his arms around the sobbing and shivering body. "Kouru, what are you talking about?" In between sobs Kouru just manages to say," I went to get the mail today… there was a letter for you Kenshin from the Meji Government. You are supposed to go immediately to Nagasaki. But Kenshin, please don't leave… please." Kenshin was knew this was going to happen. He just embraced poor Ms. Kouru.  
  
CHAPTER 4 FAREWELL  
  
After two weeks of receiving the letter, Kenshin has to leave. Everyone is terribly sad. Even Senoske cried a little. Ms. Kouru never left her home. She knew it was the day… the day for his departure. Kenshin, what if I never see you again. What will I do? What if something happens to you? Huh, I can never tell you how I feel. Kouru jumped up out of bed and ran down the street crying for Kenshin. "Kenshin… don't leave. I love you!" Kouru fell, sobbing. She feels a hand on her shoulder, it is Kenshin. "Kenshin, I love you…" "Kouru, I love you too and I promise I will be back. I promise. Just do one thing for me…" "Yes… Kenshin?" "Look at the moon every night. Then I'll know that we are still together… looking at the same thing. Even if we are in different places. Will you do this for me?" "Kenshin… of course I will," Kouru said with more energy. Then Kenshin walked off into the rising sun. 


End file.
